ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Biomniverse
Thank you all for voting Ben 10: Biomniverse as featured series of June 2014! The show is currently on hiatus as of January 21, 2017. For those of you who are interested, there are two places to start this series. You could start with the first episode, Even More Things Change, and read the series as it was planned to be, the plans that made it featured in 2014. Watching the specials in chronological conjunction with the episodes is best. Additionally, you could start this series at He Has Landed, the 4th episode of Season 2 and episode 15 overall, which kicks-off the current storyline. Info This series takes place after the 50th episode of Omniverse in the U.S. Airing Order, not Production Order. It was created by Ben 1,000,911 on April 13, 2014. In it, Ben receives a unique version of the Biomnitrix. The show was originally cancelled on June 26, 2014, and briefly returned starting on December 21, 2016. If continued, the show will start again with the 5th special, narrating a terrorist attack in Bellwood, the death of someone close to Ben, and his short quest to discover who is responsible. The Season will then delve into Kolar's interesting physiology, the Sotoraggian known as ##, a group of bounty hunters, the secret of Mimic, and an alien species that can raise the dead. Oh, and also: Soundwave Superior. Episodes Season 1: 1. Even More Things Change 2. Attack of the Drones 3. Origin of the Mutated Species 4. 2017 5. Escape From Tennyson 6. And Collect This 7. Many Happy Birthdays 8. Separation Anxiety 9. Unusual Suspects 10. Vilgaxia Force 11. Not The Final Battle, Yet (Season Finale) Season 2: 1. The Merge (Episode 12 overall) 2. Gone Discoverin' 3. The Revengers 4. He Has Landed 5. Spanning Eons 6. 2017 Redux (Episode 17 overall) 7. Specials: 1. The Secret of Sugilite Part 1 (takes place after Season 1 Episode 3) 2. The Secret of Sugilite Part 2 3. The Secret of Sugilite Part 3 (takes place before Season 1 Episode 4) 4. The Shrouding (Short Movie) (takes place between Season 2 Episodes 3 and 4) 5. We Interrupt This Program to Bring You (takes place between Season 2 Episodes 6 and 7) Second Reality Characters: Good Guys: Ben Time War Combatants * Ken 10 (as Chrono Spanner) * Professor Paradox * Ben 10,000 Plumbers * Grandpa Max * Magister Patelliday (dead) * Magister Rook * Magister Hulka * Alpha Squad ** Gwen ** Kevin ** Cooper ** Zorian * Chortle (dead) * Leadfoot (dead) * I.M. Werfzel (dead) * Jerry * Bryk * Morty * Robuckets Kenneth Tennyson Azmuth Great-Aunt Vera Great-Uncle Marty Clyde Fife One of the Limax Villains: The Vilgaxia Force (disbanded) Soundwave Chronians * Eon Maltruant Limax (dead) Kolar Bounty Hunters * Khyber, the Hunter * Kraab * Captain Kork Sotoraggains * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Twotwo * ## Ancient Evil Force And someone else Fans *Mad *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:19, April 17, 2014 (UTC) *'AAAH!! GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP!! YOU CANT ESCAPE FROM RATH!! [Extends his claw, starts tearing the ship apart. The ship begins to crash] CRASHINGS GOOD TOO!! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! [The part of the ship Raths holds on to tears off, Rath falls down] OH, NOW YOURE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT!! GIVE UP, GRAVITY!! YOU CANT BEAT RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!! [Slams into the ground]' 11:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) *DZ just transformed into The Epic Stuff Notifier Alien! 11:59, May 5, 2014 (UTC) * --'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:05, August 4, 2014 (UTC) *--Ben 71: The Planet Wars/Creator 22:27, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *--Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 11:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Category:Series Category:Featured Series